fantastic_pretty_curefandomcom-20200214-history
Magical! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn
Magical! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn (Magical！スマイルプリキュア！☆リボーン Magical! Sumairu Purikyua!☆Ribōn) is the opening of Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. It is sung by Ikeda Aya. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Majikaru! Subete no akaruku kagayaiteru Majikaru! Subete no ganbatte iru Issho ni mirai ni maiagaru Watashitachi wa magical！Sumairu Purikyua!☆Ribōn Miracles? Miraculous! Ippo ni fumidasu to eien ni odoru Happy? Happiness! Atarashī sekai ga doa no ushiro ni matte iru (Dear my friends) Watashi no kimochi wa kitto ni todoku Watashitachi no mirai owasurenaku Watashi wa on'nanoko no akumatekina isshu Demo tenshi no redi ni kaeru (Dear my friends) Majikaru! Subete no akaruku kagayaiteru Majikaru! Subete no ganbatte iru Watashi wa min'na no shiawase wo mamoru Otogibanashi no mahō de Majikaru! Subete no akaruku kagayaiteru Watashitachi no monogatari ga ima hajimaru, majikaru ando byūtifuru Issho ni mirai ni maiagaru Watashitachi wa magical！Sumairu Purikyua!☆Ribōn |-|Kanji= マジカル！すべての明るく輝いてる マジカル！すべての頑張っている 一緒に未来に舞い上がる 私達はmagical！スマイルプリキュア！☆リボーン Miracles？ Miraculous！ 一歩に踏み出すと永遠に踊る Happy？ Happiness！ 新しい世界がドアの後ろに待っている （Dear my friends） 私の気持ちはきっとに届く 私たちの未来お忘れなく 私は女の子の悪魔的な一種 でも天使のレディに変える （Dear my friends） マジカル！すべての明るく輝いてる マジカル！すべての頑張っている 私はみんなの幸せを守る おとぎ話の魔法で マジカル！すべての明るく輝いてる 私たちの物語が今始まる、マジカルアンドビューティフル 一緒に未来に舞い上がる 私達はmagical！スマイルプリキュア！☆リボーン |-|English= Magical! We're all shining bright Magical! We're all doing our best Together we're soaring to the future We are magical! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Miracles? Miraculous! Take that first step and dance forever Happy? Happiness! A whole new world is waiting behind that door (Dear my friends) My feelings will surely reach you Don’t forget about our futures I was once a demonic kind of girl But I’ll turn into an angelic lady (Dear my friends) Magical! We’re all shining bright Magical! We’re all doing our best I will protect everyone’s happiness With the magic of fairy tales Magical! We’re all shining bright Our tales begin now, magical and beautiful Together we’re soaring to the future We are magical! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Full Version |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= |-|English= Magical! We're all shining bright Magical! We're all doing our best Together we're soaring to the future We are magical! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Miracles? Miraculous! Take that first step and dance forever Happy? Happiness! A whole new world is waiting behind that door (Dear my friends) My feelings will surely reach you Don’t forget about our futures I was once a demonic kind of girl But I’ll turn into an angelic lady (Dear my friends) Magical! We’re all shining bright Magical! We’re all doing our best I will protect everyone’s happiness With the magic of fairy tales Magical! We’re all shining bright Our tales begin now, magical and beautiful Together we’re soaring to the future We are magical! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Magic? Magical! The darkness screams for eternal evil Stars? Starlight! I won't give up so despair can't take over (Dear my heart) Searching the great wide world Our fairy tales have yet to begin Turn the page to the next chapter My story will have a happy ending (Dear my heart) Wonderful! Our light shines brighter Wonderful! A love song resonates I want to keep swaying to the rhythm It's definitely magical! Wonderful! Our light shines brighter Thanks to the magic of Pretty Cure I'm sure we can make it to the end But we'll go even further!! Tomorrow's wind flows It shines like a rainbow Reset your feelings about the world And see how good it can actually be... (Dear my friends) My feelings will surely reach you Don’t forget about our futures I was once a demonic kind of girl But I’ll turn into an angelic lady (Dear my friends) Magical! We’re all shining bright Magical! We’re all doing our best I will protect everyone’s happiness With the magic of fairy tales Magical! We’re all shining bright Our tales begin now, magical and beautiful Together we’re soaring to the future We are magical! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Opening Themes Category:OP Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures